The Outsider
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Amelia has always been an outsider in her family. When she moves back to Forks to live with her dad along side her twin sister, the two go different directions. Bella becomes drawn to the Cullens as Amelia fears them. Amelia ends up becoming closer to reservation guys, but will one catch her eye? Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Moving Back Home

Amelia Swan was the outsider in her family. Her step father hated her, her mother thought she was useless, and Bella was always the golden child. The only one who truly loved her and believed in her was her father. When Bella forces Amelia to move to Forks with her, Amelia doesn't complain. She gets to go home to her beloved father. As she goes through Forks she meets the Cullens. Amelia knows something is wrong with them and feels strange around them. Of course unlike Amelia, Bella is drawn to him, while Amelia prefers her old best friends from the reservation. How will things turn out for Amelia when her sister hates her?

* * *

Growing up was hard for me. My parents got a divorce when I was only little. I was forced to live with my mom and I barely ever saw my father because my mother only allowed me to go if Bella came with, and she never wanted to. I love my father. He meant the most to me and I was a big daddy's girl. Bella was different.

She's quiet and selfish, while I am outgoing and selfless. She was favored by our mother, while I was favored by our father. My mother, for some unknown reason, actually hates me. She is always yelling at me, acting as if everything I do is a mistake and wrong, and she is always 'forgetting' my birthday which is just after Bella. Bella was born at 11:45, while I was born at midnight. Then my step father... He hates me, but he is always staring at me. Personally I do not want to be alone with him. I'm always afraid he'll do something by the way he looks at me.

I hate my home life. I can not even tell you how many times I have wished to be able to go and live with my dad. My wishes were finally answered though. Our mother always wasn't able to go with 'Phil' as he went on tour for being a baseball player. She had to stay home with Bella and I, but now we were being sent off to our father's so that she could. Bella is doing it 'out of the goodness of her heart' which I know is bullshit, but I can't figure out the real reason. Either way I am happy to be going home.

With me there is only one real thing that means the most to me and that is loyalty. What are you without loyalty? I'm usually a sweet and understanding person, but when you break your loyalty to me or someone close to you then I am a bit harsh, angry, and cold towards you. Loyalty is everything to me. It was simply why Bella and I did not get along. She only cared about herself never mind ever thinking of having loyalty towards someone else.

Bella and I even look nothing alike. Her hair was a mousy brown, while mine was a very dark brown that almost looked black. Her hair wasn't straight, but it wasn't curly like mine. She had dull green eyes, while I have those dark brown eyes that everyone loves. She was pale as ghost and I had dark tan skin. She was tall and lengthy, while I was short and petite. She was a bit too skinny, while I was the perfect weight with curves. She was always in jeans and some stupid t-shirt, while I was in about everything. I wore dresses, skirts, blouses, jeans, tank tops, and shirts. I wasn't a girly girl or tomboy, but somewhere in between.

Today I was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and chocolate brown boots that went up to my mid calf. I stood beside my sister at the airport waiting for our mother to finish saying bye to Bella, because apparently I didn't need to hear her say goodbye to me.

I stood with my arms crossed as Bella walked over. "Alright let's go." She said snappily as we boarded the plan. "Mom is making us sit together, so you're getting the window seat.  
She said with a snobby attitude. I had no problem sitting in the window seat. I liked looking out at the clouds, if I got bord then I would just look through my dirt bike magazine. That's another thing that made us different. She was too clumsy and terrified of bikes. I had my own neon green dirt bike and a black beautiful motorcycle. Both were already at my dad's house. My helmet for my dirt bike matched my bike, but was a Monster, the energy drink, helmet that they no longer produced. My gloves were also neon green. My helmet for my motorcycle was black along with my black fingerless leather gloves for that bike.

I couldn't wait to go home and see my father. Forks was also better than Phoenix when it came to riding my dirt bike. I also missed my best friend Jake. I doubt Bella even remembers him. He had the biggest crush on her growing up. He was a great guy and was a lot like me. Our dads always joked that we were the real twins. Jake was always like a big brother to me and I missed him all these years. I wasn't sure if he remembers me, but I hoped he did because I really am looking forward to seeing him again.

As I sat down Bella sat beside me. She went right into reading as I closed my eyes and got some sleep.

...

I felt the turbulence before anything else. It was what woke me up. I looked around to find Bella reading... still. I don't think she does anything else. I like reading as much as the next person, but there's a thing called being outdoors. Her type of outdoors is reading a book on the front steps. Bella and I were just too different to be even considered sisters. When I was younger I actually thought I was adopted. Silly I know, but for a little kid who looked nothing like her mom or sister... you start to wonder. The only thing that made me realize I wasn't was the fact that my dad and I were a lot alike and looked alike. His hair wasn't as dark as me nor was his eyes, but there was similarities.

Once we landed I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag and waited for Bella to get up. "Bella we've landed." I told her as I waited a good five minutes.

"I know, I'm not stupid, Amelia. I'm just trying to finish the chapter." As much as Bella liked to read she was a very slow reader. So I climbed over her, earning a glare and I grabbed my school bag that was above us. I only carried on my school bag and my lap top bag. My laptop bag held of course my laptop and all my dirt bike magazines along with my motorcycle magazines. It also holds my phone and it's charger.

I swung my backpack on my back and looked back down at Bella. "When you decide you are ready to join me, I'll be out of this plane and collecting my luggage." I told her as I tied my grip on my laptop bag.

"Mom said we have to stick together and-

"Bella, I'm going either come or join later." With that said I started off the plane. I followed all the signs and found the luggage claim. All my bags were black. My laptop bag was black with a neon green skull on it, my backpack was black with neon green zippers ad zipper paths (Idk what you call them), and my suitcase was just like my backpack, but with a neon green skull on the front also.

My favorite colors were black and neon green, so of course my bags would look like that too. I grabbed my suit case, it was one of those camping duffle bag looking ones, and I headed for the exit where I knew my dad would be waiting for us. I didn't really worry about Bella because I know that since I left her she'll be moving fast to catch up with me. Bella hated being left alone. I think it's for years of being spoiled and having all the attention, but I don't know.

I walked down the hall of the airport and that's when I saw him. My dad. Still the same as always. His messy brown hair, his mustache, and his chief of police uniform on. That was my dad and just seeing him made me smile. I dropped my bags, careful with my laptop bag, and ran right for him. "Daddy." My dad broke into a big grin as he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around.

"There's my little princess." He said as he kissed my temple. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much daddy." I told him and my father chuckled before setting me down.

"Well, I missed you too princess. Go get your bags and we can get it all loaded up." I nod and went and got them just as Bella rounded the corner.

"Figured you'd show up eventually." Bella just gave me icy glare before going over to our dad. Of course he didn't welcome her the same way. Just with an awkward smile and hug. I walked over with a smile. "Hey, daddy, have you heard from Jake yet?" I asked, causing him to glance over.

"Yup, I got a surprise for your sister. I'm hoping she'll like it." My dad whispered to me as he helped me get mine and Bella's things in the car.

"What kind of surprised?" I asked a little disheartened that Bella was getting something when I wasn't.

"Well you have your bike and I figured Bella could use something to get to school with, so I had Billy come up with something." I leaned against the car and looked at him.

"Did you get her an old fix me up?" I asked and my dad blushed.

"You think she'll like it?" I smiled.

"Oh, she'll love it." I said as I shut the trunk.

"Of course I didn't just get Bella something. Here you go, Billy got this for me to give to you." I turned and saw my dad holding out a necklace. It had a silver chain with a black amulet on it. It was of the Quileute symbol.

"Oh wow." I said as I took it from him.

"Billy said something about it being his sister... and um thought you'd like it." I frowned and looked up at my dad.

"I never knew Billy had a sister." I cocked my head to the side trying to see if I could remember her.

"You never met her. She moved away about the time you and Bella were born." He said as he lead me to the back door.

"Oh... that's too bad. Anyone related to Billy has to be amazing." My dad got a strange smile on his face as I said that. it was one a man got when thinking of the woman he loved. It was strange to see that smile on my dad when talking about someone who wasn't mom. "Were you and her close?" I asked.

"Me and Sarah?" He questioned, his voice going up an octave. "I was best friends with her brother, that's all." My dad never once lied to me, but I knew in that moment that he was. I couldn't figure out why he'd want to lie to me, but I knew if I asked I'd only make him nervous.

"Oh... okay. When we get home would you mind if I hung out with Jake and the guys. I haven't seen or talked to Embry and Quil in years." My father smiled and nod.

"Sure, kiddo. I don't mind just as long as you hang out with your old man tonight." I smiled.

"When is the next game? I want to watch with you and Billy." This got my dad laughing.

"There's a reason you are my specially princess." I smiled and got into the car, Bella sulking from the attention all on me, and my dad came around the other side and got in.

I stared out the window as we rolled down the road. I couldn't help, but gawk at our surroundings. It was so much different here than at Phoenix. I loved it. I couldn't wait to begin my new life here with my dad and crazy friends. I missed Embry, Jake, and Quil so much. They all were my best friends and it was hard to be without them for so long.

"Your hair's longer." I came back into reality of being in the car when my father asked Bella this. It had been quiet since we started home. Bella refusing to talk to our father, which was as always horrible.

"Hmm I cut it since last time I saw you." Bella said as she touched her hair. She had curled it to look more like mine, don't ask me why, but she still did it and now she touched it as if it was silk. I leaned forward in my seat.

"Well... Guess it grew out again." y father was trying, but Bella obviously didn't notice or care. The silence came back and this time I broke it.

"Did you cut your hair daddy? It looks shorter." I said from the back seat. My father smiled at me, glad I was there to break the awkward silence up.

"Ya... Sue Clearwater cut it for me." I smiled at my father and nod.

"Sue is very good at cutting men's hair. She cuts her son and husband's hair all the time." I said in agreement. My father smiled as we pulled up to the house. "Oh... home. I missed it so much." My father laughed and looked at me.

"I'm sure you will know what room is yours. Go ahead up. I'll bring your things." I smiled at him and got out of the car and all but ran up the stairs. The house wasn't too big, but it was nice enough. Only one bathroom sadly, but three bedrooms.

As always my father was right. I found my room right away. The walls were a vibrant green and the bedding was black. The flooring was dark and so was the furniture. There was a nice bed, queen size, that looked like the posts were hand crafted. The bed had a silk green curtain that went around it, it was a canapy bed, which was what I loved. There was also a desk with a green leather chair, a dresser, a closet with french doors, two bedside tables with green lamps on them, a ceiling fan that was also green, and there was also a green beanbag chair in the corner with a book shelf near it. It would become my reading spot for sure.

I was in love with the room since I walked in. "Do you like?" My dad asked as he put the bags down.

"I love it. Did you do all this?" I asked as I turned and faced him.

"Sue helped a lot." I smiled.

"Well thank you, daddy. I love it."

"As you know there's only one bathroom." I gave a sigh and turned towards him.

"We'll make due."

"I thought so. I cleared some space for you and Bella. I hope you both can work it out when it comes to the bathroom." I nod.

"Don't worry, we'll try and make it work." He nods and gave me a quick kiss to my temple.

"Good, thank you so much." I nod.

"Your welcome." I heard a car horn making my eyes widen.

"That'd be..." My father started to say but I was already running down the stairs. I could hear my father's laughter from my room as I threw open the front door and ran into Jake's arm.

"Jake!" I squealed and he laughed and spun me around.

"Hey, Amy. How's my favorite girl?" I smiled and pulled back to look him over.

"Better not that you are here. I missed you sooo much Jake." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too." He told me.

"Did you miss me?" I turned and saw Billy rolling up. I smiled.

"Of course I did." I said as I hugged him. "I missed you so much, Billy. I missed everything about Forks." Jake and Billy both laughed as my father walked out.

"Girl ran out so fast I couldn't even finish my sentence." My dad said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Well it's not every day I get to see two of my favorite people." I told him, earning smiles from both the Blacks.

"So this is it?" He asked as he looked at the truck.

"Yup, but are you sure Bella is going to like it. I mean-

"Don't worry, Billy. She'll love it." I promise him. I know Bella is selfish and horrible, but I still knew what she liked and she would be happy to get a truck for our father seeing how she has been trying to get our mom to give her a car for the past year.

"I could hear you guys coming all the way down the road. Good to see you." My dad said as he shook Jake's hand and pulled him into a hug. Jake smiled and hugged him back.

I turned as I heard Bella coming towards us. "Bella you remember Billy Black." My dad said and he introduced him. I saw confusion in Bella's eyes, which told me she didn't.

"Yeah." She said with a nod as she shook his hand. I rolled my eyes, but remained silent. Defiantly not the same as me. "You're looking good." She told him and I could see she was starting to remember him.

"Still dancing." I smiled and took his hat. He just laughed as I placed it on my head.

"It fits now." I said, causing everyone but Bella to laugh.

"I'm glad you both are finally here. Charlie, here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." I smiled and sat on Billy's lap.

"Aw how sweet." I said causing my father to roll his eyes.

"Alright keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud." My dad said, causing us all to laugh.

"Maybe I should get up them." I teased as I stood. Billy only laughed and stole his hat back.

"Or I'll ram you into the ankles." Billy said as he started for my dad. I laughed and Jake shook his head at the two of them.

"Want some of this?"

"Ya bring it." I laughed and looked at Jake.

"Our dad act like children." He nod in agreement as Bella looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I rolled my eyes at how flustered he looked. Same old Jake, always going for the ones who just don't like him in that way. I only wished he would find someone good.

"Hey ya." Bella said in her usual shy voice, obviously not getting who Jake was.

"We uh used to make mud pies when we were little." Jake said causing me to stifle my laughs at how pathetic he sounded.

"Oh I remember." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I leave you both here. I'm going to go and see my other friends. Tell my dad?" Jake nod.

"Sure Ams. See you later." I nod and went to my bike that rested in the drive way. I slipped my helmet on and started the engine. I didn't feel like listening to the two of them. I drove down and paused.

"Don't forget school." My dad said causing me to nod as my father handed my bag to me.

"No problem." I told him before driving towards the reservation. I kept my bag on me tightly as I drove to the reservation school.

I pulled out and spotted Embry and Quil easily. I turned the bike off and put my helmet on the ground beside the bike as I parked and headed over to the boys. "So I heard you two are finally together?"

"What where on earth did you..." Quil turned and his eyes widen as he saw me.

"Amy?" I smiled at Embry.

"Hey Embers." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you sooo much."

"Hey share!" Quil yelled at Embry as he pulled me into his arms instead. I laughed and hugged Quil.

"Quil." Embry whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for at least the rest of the year. You both have time with me just as Jake does." I told them as I pulled away from Quil and hugged Embry again.

"Good because we miss our swan princess." I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Now you just lost your right to hug me at the moment." I told him before going and hugging Quil again. Quil laughed as Embry whined. "Now hate to just come and go, but I do have school to get to and I don't want to be late so..." They both nod and kissed a cheek each.

"See you later."

"Bye Amy, love you." I rolled my eyes and blew them each a kiss before heading back to my bike. They all were like brothers to me and I have no idea what I would do without them.

Bella and I didn't stay together as we got to school. I headed in the opposite direction with looking for my class. I didn't want to be here. I would have so much rather go to the reservation school, but I can't, which sucks. I was stuck at this school with Bella and not with Quil, Embry, and Jake.

Once gym came I was in my zone. Bella was good in school, but I was better in sports. Don't get me wrong I do get good grades, but not like Bella. I was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt as we played volleyball. I could Bella failing miserably. I hit the ball really good as Bella made new friends. I simply rolled my eyes. I didn't want to make anymore friends. I need only my reservation friends.

When lunch came I was already beginning my homework and eating. I felt suddenly really sick. I look up and saw some weird kids start walking in. There was five of them. A blonde curly hair girl walking beside a tall guy with buzzed brown hair. Then there was a pixie looking girl beside a messy haired blonde. At the end of this little trail of kids was a boy with messy brown hair. I have no idea why, but these guys made me feel naustious. I put my hand to my head as I started getting a massive headache. I grabbed my bag and started packing up with shaky hands.

I threw away my lunch and started for the door. I needed to go see the nurse I felt like I was going to puke. I felt shaky and warm, like I was burning up. The farther I got from the cafeteria the better I feel. Something was wrong. I've been feeling weird since I got here. I hope I'm not coming down with something.


	2. Sickness

"Daddy, I said I'm fine." I whined as my father put yet another heavy quilt on me.

"You're burning up, sweetheart." He told me as he tucked the blankets tightly around me.

"That's because I have like a hundred quilts on. Daddy I need to chilled. Please. Let me take a a colder shower or something." My father sighed, but pulled the covers back. I got home early from school after lunch. I had a 103 temperature, which meant I needed to go home. I felt like I was inside a sauna or something. I felt so nauseous and sick. I was shaking all over and my heart was racing.

"Well... maybe I should take you to the hospital or-

"No!" I all, but yelled causing my father to look at me in concern. "I have a huge fear of hospitals. People go in and they come out worst than before. No way. Nu-uh I am not going to some hospital. I'm going to take a cold shower and bury myself in ice cubs." I told him before walking into the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, you're burning up." He called through the door as I hoped into the ice cold shower. it felt amazing against my burning skin. I slid to the floor and allowed myself to just sit underneath the shower head.

"I'll be fine dad. It's probably just a flue."

"Amelia-

"Daddy, I said I'm fine, so just drop it." I didn't mean to snap, but I just... I felt so angry. Angry at being sick, angry at my dad's concern, angry that Bella's stupid ugly hair was caught up in the drain. I was just angry.

"Amelia." My father sighed from behind the door. "You need to see a doctor." I felt a growl come from deep in my throat.

"I don't want a damn doctor dad! I told you I'm fine!" I yelled at him, my heart pounding in my chest, and my entire body shaking.

"Okay... I'll just leave you alone." My father's voice was filled with hurt and sadness, causing regret to take hold of me. My body stopped shaking and instead tears rolled down my face. My anger replaced by regret. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I never yelled at him before. He didn't deserve that.

I let out a heavy sigh before I started washing up.

I spent most of that afternoon in the shower, just trying to cool off. I finally came out when someone else knocked on the door. "Dad?" I questioned as I wrapped the towel around myself.

"No, it's me. Are you almost done in there or not? You've been in there for hours and I have to shower to you know. You better not have used all the hot water. Are you even listening to me, Amelia." Came the snappy voice of my sister. My anger resurfaced and I growled.

"Bella, leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at her.

"Excuse me?! Amelia open this goddamn door now or I'll tell dad. He's already mad at you!" She yelled at me. My anger sky rocket and my fist collided with the door. The door shook on its hinges as I hit the door. The door cracked and I saw my fist had made a great size dent into it. "Amelia!" My sister yelled. "Dad! Amelia just punched the damn door! She frecken broke the door!" I growled. She was only making me angry. My fist collided with the door again, making an even bigger dent. My sister screamed as I kept hitting the door over and over again.

"What's going on?" My dad yelled over my growls and punches.

"Amelia keeps punching the damn door!" Bella yelled as I pulled my fist away from the door. I was shaking all over and breathing heavily.

"Amelia?! Amelia open this door now!" He yelled at me and I felt myself tear up. My father was yelling at me. What the hell was I doing? I got dressed and put the towel in my hair as I opened the door. He gave me a look as he pushed past me and looked over the door. Bella smirked and walked into her room. "Damn it Amelia." Tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry daddy. I have no idea what came over me. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry." That's when I started crying. My father sighed and turned to look at me.

"Oh... Amy." He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Princess don't cry. Please don't cry." He rubbed my back soothingly as I cried into his arms. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're just not feeling well. We'll get this all sorted out tomorrow. We'll take you to the doctors and see what's wrong with you. Now let's get you into bed and I'll make you some soup. Okay, honey." I nod and he lifted me off my feet and carried me to my bed. "It will all be okay. I promise."

"There's nothing wrong with her." I frown as Dr. Cullen told me this. I didn't like Dr. Cullen. He gave me the creeps. He made only feel sicker.

"Nothing? She's burning up." The doctor frowned as he looked at me.

"That's strange." He took my temperature again and this time it read 103.7, causing his eyes to widen.

"See." My father said, pointing to the temperature. I felt like puking right now. This guy smelt like death and blood. It made my head dizzy, my stomach churn, and my body to start shaking. "Here." My father said as he wrapped his jacket around me, thinking that I was cold.

"Hmm... This is not really my field." He told my father, causing his eyes to shoot to the doctor. "But I do know someone who knows more about this than I do. Let me just call them." My father nod as he walked out to call someone.

"It'll be okay, Amy. You'll be okay." I felt like I could breath the farther the doctor got from me. I felt my shaking stop and my breath to return to normal along with my heart.

"Daddy?" He looked down at me. "You should go to work. I'll be okay here."

"Amy-

"Daddy, I don't want you missing work because of me. I'll be okay. I'll call Embry to pick me up. He'll be out of school soon." My dad nod and kissed the top of my head.

"If you're sure." I nod at my dad, giving him a smile.

"I'm sure, daddy. I'll be okay." He nod and headed out of the room. I sat there for awhile before the doctor came back in. Making me feel sick.

"Where did you're father go?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"He went to work. I told him my friend would drive me home when I'm done here." The doctor shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. The guy I called said he'd drive you home." I frowned.

"Oh... who is this person?" I asked him and the doctor frowned.

"Sam Uley." He told me and I cocked my head to the side.

"From the reservation?" I asked and the doctor nod.

"Yes, how did you know that? Do you know him?" I shook my head.

"No, I heard about him from my friends. They say he started a cult or something like that and a drug dealer." I frowned and looked at the doctor. "How will he be able to me? My dad won't want me doing drugs or-

"No no. Sam isn't a cult leader or a drug dealer. Those are just rumors. He'll explain things to you." He told me as the door opened. We both turned and saw a tall man walk in. He was defiantly built, looked like he was on steroids. He was dressed in a flannel and jeans. "Right, Sam this is Amelia Swan, Charlie's daughter." The doctor said and the man nod.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam." He said, but I didn't shake the hand that he held out.

"He looks like a drug dealer." I told the doctor as I looked at him. The doctor looked like he wanted to laugh, but he didn't, which I could only figure was to not upset the overly built man.

"I'll just leave you to talk." The doctor said with a smile as he walked out. Sam lowered his hand and gave me a cold look.

"I'm not a drug dealer." He said in a defensive tone.

"You look like you're on steroids." I told him causing him to frown.

"I don't take drugs." I poked his bicep making him glare at me. I looked up at him.

"Normal people aren't that strong." I told him, causing his glare to deepen.

"Well I am." He snapped.

"You're defiantly on drugs. My father doesn't want me associating with people like you." I knew I was pissing him off, but for some reason I found it really funny.

"You know what." He practically growled. "The leach's wrong. You just got the flue that or you have some mental problem." He snapped before storming out.

"Bye, drug dealer." I said as he walked out. I giggled and pulled my phone out and dialed Embry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emers. Do you think you could come pick me up? I haven't been feeling good and well... I'll explain when you get here. I'm at the Forks hospital." I told him.

"What?! Are you okay? What happened?" I sighed.

"I'm fine, Embry, just a bit sick. Can you come and pick me up please?" I heard him sigh.

"I'll be there in twenty." I smiled.

"Okay." I told him before hanging up and jumping off the table. The doctor walked in and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sam didn't seem to like you much." I just smiled and walked past him and out the door. I'm sure I'll feel better with a little bit of rest. After all I don't want to see the drug dealer Sam again.


	3. Phasing

So I realized something. Jake is almost two years younger than Bella and Amelia. Seth is two years younger than Jake, which means Jake is 15 and Seth is 13. That isn't going to work well for my story, so I'm changing things up. Jake is the same age as Bella and Amelia and Seth is going to be two years younger than all three of them. Embry and Quil will also be 17 like Bella, Amelia, and Quil. So I thought I'd tell you changes in the story so you don't get confused. :)

* * *

A week passed since I was sick and in that week I felt hundred times better. My father thinks it was a 24 hour flue or something, but I'm totally better again. Bella has been acting weird this past week even for her standards. I think it has to do with that weird guy, Edward Cullen, not being school. He's been missing fro school pretty much since I got sick. I don't really understand that guy nor understand why he left, but I figure the farther away he is the better.

His family made me feel worst when I was sick and for some strange reason they made me feel so much anger. I still have a bit if the symptoms from my illness, whatever it had been, whenever the Cullens are around. They give me the creeps too. They have pale skin, strange eyes, and they acted so odd. I don't know what's wrong with them, but they give me the creeps. Bella finds them interesting and she's always staring at them. I think she has a thing for that creepy Edward guy and has a sick interest in his family.

Today was the weekend and while Bella was eating at the dinner with our dad I was hanging out with Jacob, Quil, and Embry, while they fix their dirt bikes. "So when are we going to finally ride together?" I asked them as they worked. I've been wanting to ride my dirt bike with them for days now, but they want to make sure their bikes are perfect first.

"When our bikes are-

"Perfect. Yeah I know, but still." I sighed as Jake gave me a look for cutting him off.

"Oh, cheer up Amy, If you want I'll let you ride on the back of my bike." Embry flirted causing Quil and Jake to laugh. "What?"

"Dude are you really hitting on, Amy?" Quil snorted out, causing Embry to grow pink.

"Shut up, Quil." I smile.

"I think it's cute." I say as I lean over and kiss Embry's cheek. He smiled at me, a blush still on his face.

"Oh get a room you two." Jake called teasingly. Embry blushed and his eyes fell to the ground. I've known for awhile that Embry had a crush on me. I loved Embry, but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. There's a difference between the two and that difference can effect our friend in major ways.

"So... when will the bikes be perfect?" I asked, but before I could finish someone pulled up to Jake's house. The guys looked over shocked. "Who are they?" I whispered asked Embry.

"Leah Clearwater and her little brother Seth. She's Sam's ex fiance. He left her for her cousin, Emily." I frowned as the two Clearwater siblings got out of the car.

"Hate Sam even more." Embry nod in agreement as I looked at the two. Leah was absolutely beautiful. She had long black hair that fell to her butt and bid doe brown eyes. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a low cut tank top. She didn't look whorish, but sexy nonetheless. She was very pretty and looked to be only 19 or so. The boy with her looked only 14 or 15. He was cute nonetheless too. He had messy black hair that went just passed his ears and he was a bit short. He was very skinny and dressed in jeans and a brown hoodie.

"Hey, Jake where's your dad? Our mom made some lunch and wanted us to bring some for your dad." The boy said as he walked over. Jake smiled at Seth.

"Hey, Seth. He's inside." Leah nod and headed inside, leaving Seth with us. "This is Amelia Swan, by the way. She's an old friend of ours and just moved back to Forks." Seth looked at me and gave me a childish smile. It was rather adorable, already I could tell he was funny and childish.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Seth Clearwater." And has manners impressive.

"Amelia, but you can call me Amy." I told him and I gave him a small smile.

"What you guys doing?" Seth asked us.

"These idiots are working on the bikes, taking forever too." I told him. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Be patient Ams, I told you we'll ride with you-

"Once they're perfect. I know, but you guys take forever to make things perfect." I told them getting Quil and Embry to laugh. Seth smiled and Jake glanced over at him.

"What are you up to anyways, kid?" Jake asked as he wiped his hands off on a rag.

"Nothing much." Seth told him, but Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much meaning you are doing homework again?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost 15, Jake, not 3. I can do my own homework without being told you know." This got Embry and Quil laughing.

"You'll always be a kid to us." Embry said, causing Seth to glare at him.

"I'm two years younger." He said and Embry shrugged and wrapped an arm around me.

"Ya, but Amelia is also two years older, so don't get any ideas." Seth became pink with embarrassment, causing me to roll my eyes and push Embry off.

"Em, stop being a jerk." I said with a roll of my eyes. I saw hurt flashed in Embry's eyes, but I didn't care. He just embarrassed poor Seth in front of what he considers 'the cool kids' and all he;s trying to do is fit in with us. Embry didn't need to go and embarrass him and who cares if he has a crush on me, he's cute either way. I don't mind Seth having a crush on me because Embry has one too.

"Oooh." Quil teased. "You just got called out by your girlfriend." I glared at Quil.

"Embry isn't my boyfriend, Quil. We're just friends." Okay now I can see Embry is really hurt. Damn it I'm turning into Bella. I'm going need to talk to Embry alone soon and explain everything to him.

Seth looked as if he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, lucky for him it was in that moment that his sister walked back out. "Come on Seth, we need to get going." Leah told him and Seth nod. He gave us all a quick smile before taking off with his sister.

Once they were gone the guys went back to work in silence. I sighed and jumped down from Jake's tailgate and looked Embry. "You and I are going to talk." I told him and before he could even argue I pulled him outside and away from earshot of the guys. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch back there." I told Embry once I thought we were far enough away.

Embry looked at his feet. "It's fine. You're right I'm not your boyfriend and I shouldn't have went and embarrassed Seth like that." I sighed and looked at Embry.

"Look, Em, I love you I do, but I don't... I don't love you in that way." Embry looked up at me startled. "I know you're in love with me or at the very least have a crush on me, but... I don't like you like that. I'm sorry Em, I really am, but I just want us to be friends. Please don't hate me." Embry gave a small smile.

"I couldn't hate you, Amy. Plus you telling me to back off... It's better than leading me on." I gave a small smile and hugged Embry.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same." Embry simply sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. I understand." I pulled back and looked up at him.

"You'll find the right girl, Em, I promise." He smiled at me and nod.

"Thanks, Amy." I smiled and the two of us headed back to Jake's garage.

"You two kiss and make up?" Quil teased, but Embry just rolled his eyes and got back to work on his bike.

"So... fill me in on the whole gossip of the Res." I told the guys.

"Well... A little while ago, maybe in the beginning of the new school year, Sam started acting strange. He started pulling away from Leah, going days without talking to her, and then he spent like a whole week missing. None of us knew where he went off to, not even Leah." Quil told me.

"Wait, how do you know this?" I asked.

"Seth." They all said, causing me to nod.

"Right, Seth. Okay, so what happened to Sam?" I asked.

"No one knows, but he changed. A lot. You've seen him. He wasn't always that tall or strong looking." Embry told me. "We think he went out into the woods and started taking steroids to impress Leah."

"But he left Leah." I stated.

"True." Jake pitched in. "But that wasn't until about three months ago. Emily, Leah and Seth's cousin, came down to help Leah out with the wedding plans. At the time Emily was Leah's best and only friend. They did everything together, but the second Emily and Sam met... it was like love at first sight."

"Next thing anyone knows Leah is left crying and broken, while Emily and Sam are happily dating." Quil finished, causing my eyes to widen.

"That's awful." I breathed out.

"Nope, what's awful is the wedding was to be the next day." Embry told me and I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"You're kidding." The guys just shook their heads.

"No, it's the truth. Seth was so mad that it took Jake and Embry to convince him to go and kill Sam. I mean imagine a tiny squirt like him trying to kill the big steroid filled Sam? Nah we made sure he stayed out of harms way." Quil told us.

"From what Seth tell us, Leah is still upset, but no one blames her really." Embry said.

"Yeah, poor Seth says he can't even sleep at night because he can hear Leah crying next to his room and his mother trying to get her to just go to bed." Jake said and I sighed.

"That sucks. I could never imagine doing that to someone. That's almost as bad as sleeping with your girlfriend's sister." The guys simply nod.

"Yeah and to make matters worst, Sam's best friend, Jared, he actually stayed his friend. Jared was the best friend of both Sam and Leah and when Sam went and became an ass Jared only stopped being his friend for a week. One week Jared is siding with Leah and saying Sam went to far and the next he went and joined Sam's new cult." I shook my head.

"And this Jared guy?"

"Jared Cameron." Quil told me. "He's in our grade. He's kind of a jokester at school, but lately he's been different too. It's like him and Sam have this big secret."

"Yeah and now Paul Lahote joined their cult." Embry added.

"Whose Paul Lahote?" I asked.

"Local heartbreaker. Badboy of our school. Same grade as us and so far I hear he made a new record in breaking girl's hearts. He's the type to sleep with your sister." Jake told me.

"Yup, but lately he's been clean of it. I haven't seen one girl crying this past week and from what I heard he hasn't slept with a single girl since join Sam's cult. Some are even going as far as saying that Jared and Paul are kind of a thing." Quil said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, now that is just rumors. No way." I shook my head. "You had good information until this point. I'm now dropping this." Embry laughed beside me and nod.

"Okay, what else do you want to talk about?" He asked. I frowned in thought before an idea came to my mind.

"What about that weird family, the Cullens. What's their deal?" I asked. The guys glanced at each other in a strange way. "What?" I questioned.

"Well..." Embry said as he looked at me.

"Our tribe has these... legends." Quil added.

"And well... in these legends they talk about people known as the 'cold ones'." Jake added on to Quil.

"Cold ones?" I questioned.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the c _old ones."_ Jake said to me.

"What are the cold ones exactly?" I asked them.

"There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces. There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist. They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead. This clan we met was the Cullens. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people had even arrived. The cold ones are blood drinkers. Your people call them **vampires.** " Jake told me and I stared at him as if he was nuts.

"You're not serious." Jake just shrugged.

"They're just legends, but I don't know, they're still weird and all. You choice what you want to believe." He said.

"We grew hearing these legends." Embry told me. "They're like bed time stories. We don't know if they're real or not, but you have to admit that the Cullens are a bit strange." I sighed.

"Yeah, they are strange, but I don't know... Vampires? Really? I just think it's a bit far fetch." I told them.

"Yeah, don't worry, I don't believe them either." Quil said, causing Jake and Embry to laugh.

"Quil, it's your grandfather that spends every weekend retelling that legend and many more to us and the other kids." Quil flushed pink. I giggled and shook my head.

"Smooth Quil." The others laughed along with me. "I should head home soon. My dad doesn't want me out at night." I told them.

"Yeah, watch out for the vampires." Embry said, trying to be spooky. I laughed.

"Oooh I'm so afraid. Bite me already." They laughed and I walked outside. "I'll see you guys later."

"Call us when you get home." Jake told me now serious.

"Oh, will you relax Jake. There's no such things as vampires, now if you don't mind I'm going home."

The idea of the Cullens being vampires where still fresh in my mind as I walked into the school Monday. It was stupid to believe in such a legend, but Jake and the guys were right about one thing, the Cullens were weird. But could they really be vampires? Vampires aren't supposed to be real. There's just... There's no way.

I wasn't really paying attention where I was going until I walked right into a hard chest. I fell flat on my ass and when I looked up there he was. Edward Cullen. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked, holding out a hand for me, but I didn't take it. My whole body was burning up once again, my heart racing, my head spinning, my stomach churning, and my body shaking. I felt worst than ever and I knew I had to get out of here and away from him. I scurried back. "Are you okay? Hey!" I ignored him as I took off running. Something in my head told me to run. Run as fast as I could and to get to the woods.

I needed to get to the woods. I ran past the students and out to the parking lot. I ran right for the woods and never looked back, by doing so I missed every single Cullen at the school staring right at me.

I ran and ran until finally I couldn't run anymore. I dropped to the ground and screamed. I felt as if my skin was burning off and my hair was being pulled out once piece at a time. My heart was beating so loud and hard against my chest that I thought it would burst right through and ego through out the woods. Sweat was dripping down my body and my clothes were feeling tighter all of a sudden. I couldn't breath, couldn't think, and couldn't calm down.

Everything felt painful as my body shook. And finally the pain stopped and I was left panting on the ground. 'Someone phased.' I looked around as I heard that strange voice. Did that come from inside my head?

'Call Sam, Jared.' Another voice came as if it was right next to me, but no one was here except for me.

'What's wrong?' Yet another voice, but I reorganize this voice. Sam Uley.

'Someone phased.' The first voice said.

'Where?' Sam asked.

'At the high school in Forks.' The first voice told Sam.

'Shit... who?' Sam then asked.

'We don't know, but we're almost there. We'll meet you there.' The second voice told him.

Almost there? Almost where? Almost here? No. No. They're going to kill me. What did they mean phase? Why can I heard their voices when they're not right beside me? What's going on with me? I made the mistake of looking down. I tried to scream, but instead I howled.

'I have paws!' I screamed inside my head.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Oh my god. I have paws! 'I have paws!' I screamed inside my head.

'Oh my god, is that a girl's voice?' The second voice asked inside my head.

'Sam? I think a girl phased.' The first voice said.

'That's not possible... Did you get to the wolf yet or not?' Sam asked the two males that were talking all in my head. I had tan legs and paws and from what I could tell my back was black and my tail's top part was black, while the end of my tail was tan at the halfway point. I looked around and realized I could see, hear, smell, and even taste things more clearly. I gasped as my tongue slipped out and I realized exactly what had happened. I transformed into a frecken wolf?!

'Okay, we've spotted the wolf.' I turned and that's when I saw it. I whimpered and back up seeing a dusty brown wolf and a dirty grey wolf. They were frecken huge... but so was my wolf.

'Relax. You're going to be okay. You just need to breath. Sam will explain everything to you if you just relax.' The first voice told me in a soothing voice. 'What's your name? I'm Jared, Jared Cameron.' He's Jared?! The Jared that the guys mentioned. 'This is my friend, Paul Lahote.' And that's Paul? The brown wolf nudged his head into the grey wolf, telling me that the grey wolf was Paul and the brown one was Jared.

'I... I'm Amelia.' I said quietly. 'Amelia Swan.'

'You got to be shitting me.' Came Sam's angry voice. 'You actually phased? Goddamn it! I was hoping leach was wrong.'

'Wait... you know this wolf?' Jared asked.

'She's the girl I told you about. The one I met at the hospital. Dr. Leach was saying how she was showing signs of the change, but there has never once been a wolf that was a female.'

'Never?' I questioned.

'Not once.' Sam grumbled. 'And you end up phasing.' I frown.

'Does that mean The strange doctor was right and you aren't a drug dealer hooked on steroids and running a cult?' The other two wolves started laughing as Sam growled.

'No, for the hundredth time I am not a goddamn drug attic, cult leading, drug dealer!' Sam yelled, causing me to whimper.

'Sorry.' I squeaked. 'But it's your own fault. You just look too much like that and the rumors are less than nice.' I told him, which again got me a growl. Final Sam showed up. He was the biggest of the wolves and pure black. As black as the dark.

'I'm the alpha of this pack. You need to calm down and think about about what you look like as a human, do that and you should phase back no problem.' Sam told me.

'But um... first.. we uh... we should get her some clothes... Right Sam?' Jared asked, uncomfortable with whatever the problem is.

'Get some clothes? Why?' I asked even though I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

'Well... you see-

'Because if you phase back you'll be naked.' Paul said cutting Jared off. Paul laid down and stared at me, as if waiting to see me naked. I growled at him.

'Back off pervert!' I snapped, causing Sam and Jared to laugh.

'Follow us. We'll get you to my place, where I get some clothes for you.' I nod at Sam and the four of us started running through the woods. I smiled, my tongue flying out of my mouth as I ran, the wind blowing through my fur. It felt amazing to run. My fur was a bit long though.

'You'll also need to cut your hair. Hate to say it, but you do. Not too short, but enough that your fur won't be so long.' Jared told me and I nod in agreement because I didn't like it this long.

I wanted to go faster. They were so slow. So I pushed past them and took off. 'Wait! Amelia!' Sam yelled.

'I want to run! Let's run!' I said happily as I ran faster. I could hear the wolves trying to keep up from behind me, but it only made me run faster.

'Fine, but don't go over the river.' Sam ordered.

'Why not?' I asked as I stopped on a hill and looked down at the water.

'It's the leacher's territory.' I froze as Paul told me this.

'You mean... the cold ones?' I turned and looked at the wolves who have now caught up.

'Yes.' Jared said with a nod. 'How do you know about them?'

'Jake and the guys mentioned it to me this weekend. Is the legend true? Are we werewolves who are supposed to protect the pact?' I asked, causing them to look at one another.

'That was easier than I thought.' Jared said. 'Uh... yeah that legend you heard from Jake is true. All of it. We're wolves sent to protect the tribe and those are the vampires we have a treaty with. There's another part we need to tell you that Jake didn't.'

'What's that?' I questioned.

'Imprinting.' Paul told me.

'Huh?'

'Imprinting. Intimate phenomenon that exists among the Quileute shape-shifters, which are us. It allows us to pretty much find our soulmate. It's when a wolf becomes bound with a female, or in your case a male, for the rest of their lives. It's... it's like a gravitational pull to the person and heat fills us. Everyone and everything is just secondary to us. The only thing that truly matters is our imprint. We are then filled with a deep need to protect the person and please them. It's not exactly make us lovers. We become what they need. A friend, a lover, a brother or sister, a guardian, a best friend, and a protector. It's all up to what the person needs in that time of their life at that moment.' The way Sam explained it... it was as if he already imprinted.

'You imprinted on Emily didn't you. That's why you left Leah for her, right?' I asked, but I shouldn't have because Sam looked angry.

'How do you know about Leah and I?' He growled. I whimpered and lowered my self to the ground, submitting.

'The guys told me when Leah and Seth came by Jake's house. Said you just left Leah for Emily and I figure you must have imprinted on Emily because if not then you wouldn't have left Leah the way you did.' Sam seemed to calm down as I told him the truth. He nod and motioned for me to follow him. 'Wait, I have another question.' I told Sam, just remembering what he had said when talking about imprinting.

'What?' Sam asked.

'You said it exists among the Quileute shape-shifters. I don't have Quileute blood in me. How can I be a wolf if I don't have the blood for it?' I asked. Sam looked at me and I saw confusion before sadness came into it.

'You're father is Charlie, right?' I nod.

'Yes.' I told him.

'Then you do have Quileute blood.' I frowned confused.

'What? No I don't. My parents aren't Quileutes and-

'Amelia.' I looked at Sam confused.

'You're parents lied to you.' I felt my whole world come crashing down.

'No.' I shook my head. 'NO! My dad would not lie to me! He...' Then I remembered when my father gave me the necklace... it was Billy's sister and he seemed almost heartbroken when I asked if he was close with her.

'Amelia?' Jared asked gently.

'I... Charlie's my dad, I know that for a fact but...' Sam turned and looked at me.

'But what?'

'But... what if... Could Billy's sister be my mom?'


	5. A Hard New World

I stood in the kitchen with my father. I just got back from Emily and Sam's. Emily was a nice woman, perfect for Sam, I just feel bad about those scars on her face. Now it was time for me to get answers from my father. I got a new hair cut from Emily today too, a cute little bob, I really like it. "Dad?" He turned and looked at me.

"You cut your hair?"

"Emily Young did. Do you like it?" I touched it and he smiled.

"It looks nice."

"Daddy? When were you going to tell me that Renee isn't my real mother?" My dad eyes widen as he stared at me in shock.

"How did you..."

"Doesn't matter. Is it true? Is the woman whose necklace I'm wearing actually my mother?" My father sighed.

"Come sit down sweetheart." My father told me as he sat down at the table. I sat beside him and looked at him. "Renee and I were having problems. We were beginning to fight and I... I shouldn't have done it, but I went to your mom, Sarah, and... we made you." I made a face.

"Ewww dad." He gave a small chuckle and nod.

"Yaya I know ew, but ever since growing up your mom and I were best friends. I don't know. I guess I just needed someone to be there for me since your Renee and I were fighting. One thing lead to another and... I found out a few months later that both Renee and Sarah was pregnant. Renee was furious to find out I had an affair. I didn't blame her. When Bella and you were born Renee demanded that Sarah left and that she took you as hers. I never wanted you to grow up without Sarah, but you know Renee." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know her. But why? Why ask for me?"

"She wanted to hurt Sarah like I hurt her by cheating on her. I begged her to let Sarah keep you and it should have been illegal what Renee did, but she wouldn't let up. I even divorce her to make her leave Sarah alone and let us raise you without Renee involved, but then Renee started threatening Sarah... I should have done something, but Sarah didn't tell me until it was too late. She was moving and you were going to live Renee. In the end even I didn't get to have you. I wanted to tell you all your life, but what good would that have done. Your mother is gone and... you get to live with me again." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just... I can't believe this. Daddy I don't want Renee in my life anymore."

"I understand."

"And daddy?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Seeing how I have Quileutte blood in me... can I go to school on the reservation?" My father smiled and kissed my temple.

"I'll call the the school in the morning." I smiled at him and stood.

"I want to go see Jake... can I?"

"Go ahead, he is your cousin after all." I smiled and ran out of the house. Sam gave me permission to still hang around the guys because 1 I put up one hell of a fight, 2 Jake and Quil are my cousin, and 3 because They're the only friends I have. Sam, Paul, and Jared are all friends, but I'm the only girl, I need my friends.

I pulled up to Billy's house and get off my bike. I walk into the garage and see my three friends still there working on their bikes. "Hey guys." I say, but they just ignored me. "Guys?"

"Heard you joined the cult." Jake all, but hissed. I frowned.

"Cult?"

"Sam Uley's cult." Embry spat.

"Sam Ul... What? No. No, guys Sam isn't running a cult. None of that is true." They just ignored me. "Guys, come on, look it doesn't matter if I'm with Sam and them or whatever. You guys are still my best friends."

"No we're not." I turned and looked at Quil shocked. "It's either them or us."

"You can't be serious."

"We're serious." Jake said as he glared at me. "So why you just go hand out with them instead."

"If it wasn't for them I wouldn't even know who I am!" I yelled at Jake.

"What some druggie?!" Jake growled. i felt as if he had just slapped. Tears filled my eyes.

"No, Jake. Today I found out that my mother was your aunt." Jake froze as he looked at me. "But you know, you're right. It is you or them and right now they're acting more like a family to me then you or Quil are."

"Amy-" Quil tried, but I shook my head.

"Just leave me alone. You got what you wanted, I'm going to my new friends." I wiped the tears from my face and stormed out.

"Amelia, I thought I heard you come. Charlie just called me." Billy told me, a smile on his face, but I shook my head.

"Sorry, Billy, but I'm leaving. Jake made it perfectly clear I'm not welcome here." Billy's smile fell and he looked at me with sad and confused eyes.

"Amy-

"I'll see you later Billy." I told him as I hoped on my bike and rode off.

I parked my bike outside Sam's house and headed up the steps. Emily told me that I could just walk right in, so I did and found the entire pack was already there. "Hey pup." Paul said before shoving a piece of stake into his mouth. Paul had decided to call me 'pup' since I'm the smallest of them and the newest.

"You okay?" Jared asked as he saw my face.

"No." I mumbled as I went and sat beside him. Jared sighed and wrapped an arm around me.

"What happened?" Sam looked at me in concern as Jared asked me that.

"Here, honey, I made a plate up in case you came by." Emily told me as she placed a plate in front of me.

"Thanks, Emily." She smiled and went back to sitting beside Sam and eating her own steak and potatos.

"Come on, Amy, what happened?" Jared asked me gently. Since joining the pack, which was just a few hours ago, Jared pretty much declared he'd take me in as a little sister. He's really sweet and everything.

"Jake and the guys are mad at me for joining you guys." Jared sighed and placed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I'm sorry, Ams. What happened?"

"I went to tell Jake and Quil what my father told me. Apparently I was right my mom was Billy's sister. So I went to tell them that I was their cousin and all and they told me that I had to choice either to stay with you guys or go with them." Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, Amy." Jared pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry." I just started crying. Jared rubbed my back to sooth me as Emily came over and whispered soothing things to me. Paul and Sam, who weren't used to girls crying in front of them, just ate their dinners in an awkward silence.

"It's going to be okay sweety. Quil and Jake will phase and they'll understand why you joined the pack. You just got to give it time. It'll work out."

"Yeah and you have Paul and I. We're in the same grade as you, so when you transfer we'll be there for you to hang out with." I nod against him.

"Thanks you guys." Jared smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Any time." Emily went and got me some tissues as Jared went back to eating. Pigs.

"If I didn't no any better I'd say you two imprinted." Paul said, causing Jared to roll his eyes.

"We didn't imprint Paul, I would know if we did. I just care about her, something you should try, caring." Paul glared at Jared.

"I care." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm just no good with crying girls."

"Yeah, I can tell." I said annoyed as I wiped my eyes.

"It'll get better, Amy, I promise." I smiled at Jared and nod. Today has been a whirl wind of emotions.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" I asked, causing all the guys to laugh.

"Almost." Jared smiled.

"Good, because today sucked." The guys laughed and like that we went back to eating a nice meal together. Why couldn't the guys be like this to me? Maybe Sam and these two have been the people I've supposed to be friends with the entire time... Then again... I wonder who I'll imprint on.


	6. First Days

"Hurry up!" Bella yelled from behind the bathroom door as I finished up in the shower. "I have to get ready for school." I simply rolled my eyes and turned the shower off. I rung my hair out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and started blow drying my hair, cutting off the sound of Bella's yelling and complaining.

I look down and saw my phone bing. 'When you're done getting ready, I'll be downstairs. Going to drive you to school.' I smiled as I read Jared's text. I quickly finished up in the bathroom and walked out. "You take forever." Bella complained as she pushed past me and went inside. I walked to my bedroom and picked out some clothes. I decided on a jean skirt, converses, and my green tank top and my brown leather jacket. I left my hair down and headed down the stairs.

"So... you're one of my daughter's friends?" I heard my father ask.

"Who? Amy? Yeah, I met her a few days ago. She's really cool." I walked in and smiled at Jared.

"Hey Jared." He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey daddy. I hope you don't mind Jared driving me to school." My father eyed Jared over.

"I guess not." I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"You ready?" Jared asked.

"Yup, take me to hell." He laughed and opened the door.

"After you." I smiled.

"Bye dad." I said as I walked out of the door. Jared followed and wrapped an around my shoulders. "Might want to drop the arm unless you want my dad to start cleaning his guns whenever you come over." I told him.

"He can't-

"Jared, I know my father, he's watching us from the windows. Drop your arm." Jared just laughed and pulled me close. "Jared." I warned, but he shrugged.

"Let him see. Who cares, it's not like I'm actually dating you. I'm not a threat to him."

"You're a boy, you have testrole, you're a threat." Jared just chuckled.

"Thanks, but you're not my type." I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Oh and what is your type?" He smiled down at me as I asked him this.

"My imprint."

"Aw, that's so sweet." He rolled his eyes and opened the door. He owned a rather beat up truck, but it was still a pretty nice truck. It runs after all. I was actually expecting it to be a lot worst and I defiantly didn't expect Jared to be in a shirt. So far, of what I've seen of him, he's always half naked. Today he was in brown cargo shorts, brown sneakers, grey zip up sweatshirt that had the sleeves cut off. I was actually quite surprised.

"What? Surprise I am fully dressed." I raised an eyebrow and unzipped the sweatshirt. He had nothing on under it.

"Close to being fully dress." I teased as I hopped into the truck.

"I have no clean shirts." Jared defended as he rezipped his sweatshirt.

"You have no shirts." Jared rolled his eyes and hopped into the truck.

"Hey, do not insult the one whose putting up with your ass and driving you to school." I crossed my arms.

"I didn't need you to drive me. I have my bike."

"Do you know where the school is?" I fell silent. "Thought so." He started up the truck. He drove out of the driveway and started down the road. "I already got your class scheduled." Jared told me as he pulled it out of his worn out bag and handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I took it and was surprised to see three different color highlighters over some of my classes.

"The green is the classes I share with you, the orange is Paul, and the yellow is the both of us." I gave a nod.

"Thanks, Jare." I found out that I had History with Paul, French with Jared, and English, Math, and Science with the both of them. I also have study hall, but that is class I have alone. I'm happy I have the rest of my classes with the boys at the least.

"Paul's going to meet us there. When we're done with school then you and I are on patrol. Sam takes patrol all day, while we're at school and Paul, you, and I take night patrol. Paul is taking the night and you and I will take the afternoon. One of us is going to patrol with you for about a week and then the three of us will switch off the two different patrol shift. Every other weekend we go to the beach and the other weekends we take a patrol each. Seeing how there's four of us now it means one takes morning, one takes noon, another takes evening, and the last takes night." He explained to me and I nod.

"Okay. So tomorrow I'm with Paul?" I guessed causing him to nod.

"Yeah, and you'll take the afternoon again." I nod and looked at him.

"Will I ever take night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Friday. Sam wants you to get used to it in the day, so you can see and then Friday you'll go at night." I nod in understanding.

"Okay." We arrived at the school and I found I already liked it better. It wasn't that big of a school, but it was a very nice one. It looked almost like a cabin and I found that I loved the school.

"You like it?" Jared asked.

"Better than Forks school." Jared smiled and he parked. We got out of the truck and made our way to Paul who was leaning against his own beat up truck.

"So we have Math first, then Science, then lunch, study hall, English, and History. Unluckily you have study hall without us in it." I shrugged.

"It's only one class. It's better than I thought I'd get." Jared smiled.

"Yeah, we really tried to make it work for us. The only problem is you'll have English with Jake and Embry, Math with Quil, and History with Embry." I sighed.

"I'll deal. I just hope I have someone nice to sit with for study hall." Jared nod as we reached Paul.

"Come on, let's go in early, so we can get your locker set up and everything." I nod and the three of us headed inside. I could feel people staring at me, but I forced myself to ignore it and just smile as Paul and Jared started arguing about the order of how we're going to train me for patrol.

"Guys, relax. You get every other turn with me. You won't have to put up with me every day." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because all we want to do is ship you off." I laughed at Paul and looped arms with him.

"Aw, I love you too." Jared laughed and looped his arm with my free one.

"What about me? Don't you love me?" Jared gave me mocking puppy dog eyes, causing me to giggle.

"Of course."

Math was rather easy for me, Reservation school is easier than public school because of the fewer students, and I spent the entire time working and so I didn't have to deal with Quil at all. Science was a breeze, but the boys kept fighting over who was in charge, so I had to take over everything. Lunch was spent outside together, sitting near the woods, the soft breezing greeting us. It was nice. We talked and got to know each other more, but then it came time for study hall. I didn't need to study or anything, but I figured I could just do the homework I received.

Walking into the room, no longer in the company of the guys, and I saw Jake, Embry, and Quil all at one table. They were talking, but all of them stopped the second they saw me. They all eyed me nervously as I tried desperately to find a place far from them, but not alone. If I sit alone then it'll make me look pathetic.

Luckily I didn't have to look for a place to sit, but the person to sit with. "Oh, hey, Amy. I heard you transferred here." I turned and there I saw the ever so sweet Seth. He was always so sweet and nice.

"Oh, yeah." I told him with a smile.

"Do you want to come sit with me?" He asked. He had just walked in and now he was looking for a place to sit.

"Sure." I smiled. I think he knew I wasn't friends with Jake and the guys at the moment because he chose a spot far from them.

"So... I heard you're fighting with the guys." I sighed and glanced over at the group of guys that were still staring at me.

"Yeah, they're not happy that I'm friends with Sam, Jared, and Paul."

"Yeah... I saw you with them." I turned and looked back at Seth. I don't know if I should have or shouldn't have looked at him, but I did. Our eyes met and I felt as if the air was knocked out of my chest. My heart was beating and everything around me faded out. Nothing mattered in the world except Seth. I felt as if we were on a stage and everything was dark except for Seth. Nothing else mattered only Seth. Seth was the most important thing to me at this moment. I knew in that moment that I imprinted on the childish, sweet, and optimistic Seth. In that moment nothing is ever going to be the same.


	7. Imprints

I was so happy that I imprinted. Seth and I got along so perfectly. He was easy to talk to and he was always willing to hear what I thought and to hear me out. I learned a lot about him within that hour. I learned the basics; his favorite color, his favorite number, his birthday, and so on. Then I got to know him more deeper. He told me his dreams after school and things like that. I told him everything about me too. He was everything I would want in my imprint. When it came time to head to class I didn't want to leave Seth. He was just... too perfect. Walking away from him and to English was so hard. It felt as if someone was stabbing me in the chest over and over again with each step I took farther from him. It was painful. It physically hurt to leave Seth and as I reached English and the guys I felt ready to cry.

"You okay, pup?" Paul asked as he saw me.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at Paul.

"You look upset." Jared told me.

"Oh... that." I sighed and looked at them.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked, confusion lacing his words and shadowing his face.

"So I went to study hall by myself." I began, causing them to nod.

"Yeah, did anything happen?" Jared asked and then he frowned. "Did you run into Jake and them? Did they hurt you?"

"Uh, well they were there, but this isn't about them."

"Then what is this about?" Paul asked.

"Well, I imprinted on a guy." Their eyes widen as I told them this.

"Really?" I nod with a smile.

"Yeah, but the problem is he's two years younger than me and study hall is the only class we have together." Paul looked like he wanted to laugh, while Jared actually showed sympathy.

"That sucks, who is it?" Jared asked.

"Who cares, she imprinted on a kid." Jared glared at Paul.

"You can't control who you imprint on, Paul, just ask Sam. At least she imprinted on someone." I felt bad for Jared. I knew he really wanted to imprint.

"Whatever." Paul grumbled, obviously also upset about not having an imprint. "So who is it then?"

"Seth Clearwater." Jared jaw dropped as Paul burst into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"Seth? You imprinted on Seth?" Jared whispered harshly.

"Yeah, so?" People were beginning to look at us strangely with Paul laughing so much.

"Amelia, I love you, I really do, but Seth is a child. I get he's only two years younger, but he's so childish." I sighed.

"Look, you get him like I do, Jared. Sure he can be a bit childish, but it only makes him so adorable."

"Hun, you don't want adorable in a boyfriend. That's for when you are a third grader. At 17 you want hot, sexy, and strong. Not some kid." I sighed.

"Look, Jared I get it okay. Seth can be childish, but he's sweet and optimistic. He's always making me laugh and smile and trying to make me feel better. Plus once you get to know him you realize how selfless he is. He would give his life to protect the ones he cares about and he's extremely loyal. I know he's childish and can be a bit immature at times, but Jared he's the best guy I could ever ask for." Jared stared at me for a long moment before sighing.

"Alright, I know you can't control who you imprint on, but I can only hope he's everything you want." I smiled at Jared.

"He is."

"Good, then how about we get started on English." He told me as he got his books out. I smiled and copied him.

...

When class was over I was excited on seeing Seth again until Paul reminded me we had one more class to go. As I walked down the hall to lass I saw Seth walking in the direction towards us. "Oh, look there's you imprint." Jared told me as he nudged me. I turned and smiled at Seth. He smiled at me and started over

"Hey, Seth." I said to him with a smile.

"Hey, Amelia. Heading to class?" He asked.

"Yup." I nod.

"Speaking of which, we're going to be late, come on Ams." Paul said annoyed with stopping. I rolled my eyes.

"You hate school, Paul. Why do you even care?" Paul fell silent as Jared laughed.

"She got you there, Paul." Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I should go anyways." Seth told me. "See you later?" I smiled.

"Defiantly." I promised. "See you later, Seth." In a bold move I kissed his cheek and waved goodbye before heading down the hallway.

"Dude his face looked like a strawberry." Jared laughed as he caught up with me.

"Oh, shut it... Did he seem to mind it?" I asked worried. Jared smiled at me as Paul rolled his eyes.

"God, you're like a love sick puppy." Paul groaned.

"Oh, shut up Paul." Jared sighed and looked at me. "He defiantly liked it. As we were walking away he kept touching the place you kissed him. I'm sure he would just love it if you actually gave him a real kiss." I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah.. probably."

"Please he's a kid. He'd want anything you are willing to give him." Paul told me. "Especially with how hot you are." I shot a glare at him and sped up. "What's her deal?"

"I don't think she wanted to hear you say that. I think if she would want anyone to say that then it'd be Seth."

...

The last class dragged on and on. I just wanted to leave and go find Seth, but Jared helped me by keeping me focus on the work we were doing. Paul still thought it was funny that Seth was my imprint, but I just chose to ignore him. As soon as class was over I grabbed my things and headed out. "Easy there, pup, what are you going do when you see him? No offense, but you can't exactly jump and then say 'don't worry I'm his imprinter'." I glared at Paul.

"He's right, Ams. I know you want nothing more to kiss him, but you need to-

"Jared, watch out." I warned, but he kept walking and walked right into a girl. The girl had brown hair and pale green eyes. Her hair was angled in the front and fell just past her shoulders. She had a fadora on her head and was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. She was rather pretty, rather small and petite, but pretty nonetheless.

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jared apologized as he helped the girl up.

"It's okay. I should have really paid more attention." The girl apologized. Jared went and grabbed her hat, that had fallen off her head and now laid behind her. He picked it up and placed it back on her head.

"There you go." He said giving the girl the most adorable smile ever. She blushed and looked at Jared. I watched as Jared froze and just stared at her for second before shaking his head as if to clear it. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what that meant. He imprinted. Did I really zone out like that when I imprinted on Seth?

"Thanks." The girl smiled shyly.

"I'm Jared Cameron." Jared held his hand out and the girl blushed and smiled.

"Tyler Ryans." she went to shake his hand, but instead Jared lifted their holding hands and kissed the top of her hand. Her blushed took over her face and I had to force myself not say 'awww' out loud. Just watching the to made me more easy with my imprint not being here.

I turned to tell Paul how cute they were, but he just stormed off. Jared frowned and looked from Paul's fleeting form to me. I gave a sigh, Paul was just upset and jealous. "I'll talk to him." I told Jared. "I'm Amelia Swan by the way." I told the girl and she smiled.

"Are you Jared's girlfriend?" I smiled knowing she was more than just a bit curious. I stopped Jared from making a fool of himself and quickly answered her.

"I'm more like his sister. He pretty much unoffically adopted me as his sister." I told her and she smiled both revealed and impress.

"That's sweet." She told Jared who blushed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go find our friend Paul." I told her before looking at Jared. "Meet you back at Sam's?" He nod.

"Yeah, do you need a ride? I drove you here and-

"Paul has a truck doesn't he, Jared?" He nod. "Then I'm fine. Have fun." I smiled before heading out to hopefully get Paul back before his hotheadness gets him exposed. I couldn't worry about Seth right now. I needed to look after my pack and I only missed Seth, I know he can look after himself. Right now I need to help my pack member and the only member who hasn't imprinted.


	8. Sides Taken

For the past week Bella has been trying to figure out what the Cullens are and I think she has finally figured it out because my dad just told me that Bella is dating Edward Cullen. I found it disgusting that she actually would date him after knowing what he is. A blood sucking vampire. I shook my head at the thought as I leaned against the wall. Dad was sitting in his chair getting ready for Billy to come over for the game. "I don't like him." I told dad and he nod. He knew who I was talking about. Edward had just left now and I really didn't like him.

"Me either."

"Yeah, but you're friends with Dr. Cullen."

"Doesn't mean I want a boy around my daughter." I frowned and looked over at my dad.

"What if I started dating?" My father eyes snapped to mine in shock.

"Are you dating a boy? Is this what this is about? Who is he? How old is he-

"Dad." I said sharply, cutting him off his ranting of questions. "I'm not dating anyone. I was just asking?"

"I would shoot any boy that went near my princess." I rolled my eyes and slipped onto his lap.

"Daddy, I'm not your little princess anymore. I'm going growing up and I'll want things like that. I just want you to understand that." He sighed and pulled me close to him.

"I know, baby girl. So... Is there a boy who you're interested in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Um... You know the Clearwaters really well." My dad's eyes snapped up to mine.

"Sue's boy? He's only 15." I blushed.

"Yeah... he's only two years younger and-

"You like him?"

"Daddy." I sighed.

"He's a kid-

"He's sweet. I really like him okay daddy. He's sweet, he cares about everyone, and he would do anything for those he cares about. He's a great guy, daddy, why can't you just think about it."

"That's the point, Ams, he's not a guy, he's a boy." I frowned and looked away.

"I knew you would do this. It's why I didn't want to tell you." I went to get up, but his arms tightened around me.

"Now, honey, don't go getting upset with me. I just want you to make the right decision." I sighed and looked at him.

"I know you worry about me, but Seth wouldn't hurt me, he-

"I know he won't, but he's a kid, Amy. You need someone your age." I groan and fell back in the chair.

"What does it matter if it's meant to be, daddy? He could be the guy I'm meant to spend my entire life with and you're saying not to go for it because he's two years younger? You wouldn't be saying this if it was the other way around."

"No, then I'd be saying don't go for him because he's dangerous because he's two years older." I glared at my father. I never once was angry at my father. I understood his reasoning whenever we disagree on things, but right now there was no reasoning other than the fact that I'm his daughter and that I like someone.

"Daddy, I like Seth a lot. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind." My dad sighed and kissed my temple.

"I know, you aren't sweety but wait at least to see if you two even end up dating and then we'll have this argument." I frown, but nod as he told me this.

"Fine. I think Billy's here. I'm going to go let them in."

"I'll come with." The two of us got up and headed out the door to see Billy and Jake talking with Bella.

"You didn't tell me Jake was coming over." I whispered to my dad.

"I didn't think it was a problem." He whispered back.

"Jake and I aren't friends right now dad. We're fighting. Why, would you invite him over?"

"Because he wanted to come by and see Bella and I didn't think it would be a problem. See if he wasn't your cousin then he'd be the type of guy I want for you." I glared at my father and crossed my arms.

"Well down chief." Billy said when my father held up beers. My eyes stayed away from Jake, something Billy noticed. "I heard you and Jake aren't getting along." Billy said, causing Jake to give his father a warning look. I crossed my arms and looked at Billy.

"Did Jake tell you that or Quil and Embry?" Billy fell silent, which told me one of them did tell him that. "Did they ever tell you why I'm not talking to them?" Again silence. "Because it's because they don't approve who I'm friends with. In their eyes I belong to them and can't have any other friends." I told him coldly and Jake glared

"Sam-

"You don't even known Sam Uley, Jake. You only know what you heard. He's not a bad guy and neither is Jared or Paul. Maybe if you get your head out of your ass and actually try to get to know them then you'd realize that they are actually nice guys." Jake just glared at me.

"Alright, how about we head inside and watch the game." My dad said, sensing the danger of our conversation.

"I agree." Billy said as he eyed both Jake and I over. As my dad wheeled Billy in they started talking about the animal attack that happened to a guy my dad knew.

The rest of the night was filled with Billy and my dad excitement of the game. Jake and Bella talked, but I just sat on the couch and texted Jared. He was getting ready for a date and had no idea what to wear. I sighed. "I have to call Jared, he's having issues on what to wear on his date." I told my father with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh and here I thought you two got together." I glared at Jake.

"Shut up, Jacob and go back to hopelessly flirting with my sister." The room fell silent and I stormed out and punched Jared's number in. "Okay, what you got?"

"You were right... I don't have many shirts." I laughed and shook my head.

"Great, list them off will you."

"Alright I have my sweatshirt, a few t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, and um... Well that's it." I groaned.

"Jar, you're hopeless. Okay, go to Sam's place and ask if he has something for you to wear because you are hopeless."

"Amy." He whined through the door.

"Jar-bear." I said in the same whine causing him to laugh. "Just give up. Tomorrow you and I are going shopping for better things, but today go and get something from Sam because you have nothing and- oh wait! Do you remember those dark jeans you have?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Then wear those with your sneakers, the nice ones not the brown junkie ones, and then borrow that dark blue dress shirt from Sam. Do that and Tyler will be as happy as any imprint would."

"Thanks, Amy. Love you." I laughed.

"Love you too, good luck with Tyler."

"Sure thing, thanks."

"Yup, bye." I said before hanging up. I turned and saw Jake walking in.

"I'm just coming in to get another soda." I nod and pushed past him and back to my lonely spot in the corner where I started texting Paul, who was still upset with everything about the imprint.

...

Days flew by and soon I was sitting at the table, while my dad cleaned his shot gun, and Bella came in. "I have date today with Edward Cullen." My eyes snapped up and looked at Bella in surprise.

"With the Cullen guy?" I questioned, but she just shot a glare my way and looked at our dad.

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"No, uh, he's a junior I'm a junior." Bella defended. "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"And I thought you didn't like any boys in town."

"Edward doesn't live in town. Technically." I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella. "He's right outside."

"Wait so you're not asking permission to go out with him, you're just informing dad that you're going on a date." I snapped coldly. My father gave me a warning look before looking at Bella.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you officially." I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad.

"Alright, bring him in." My dad cocked his gun, causing me to burst into laughter and Bella to look shock.

"Can you be nice?" I raised an eyebrow at my dad as Bella asked this. "He's important." I giggled as my dad drew an invisible halo around his head.

"I like that Clearwaters kid." My father said once Bella walked out. I giggled and looked at my dad.

"Knew you'd warm up to him." I told him with a smile. "Speaking of which, I was hoping you'd be okay if I went and saw Seth today? Sam wants to bring some food over to the Clearwaters and I offered to bring it for him and..."

"And because you want to see Seth." I blushed and nod.

"Fine, but if he gets out of line-

"I'll let you shoot him with your shot gun." He nod in approval.

"Good."

"Now, I'm going to go before seeing the weird guy, Edward. I don't like him and so I'm going and getting changed." I told my dad before hurrying upstairs. I got changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, my brown leather boots, and a white long sleeved shirt.

I hurried down the stairs, didn't bother to say hi to Edward and went outside. I smiled as Jared pulled his truck up. "Hop in, pup." Paul said and I smiled and hoped in.

"Hey guys, so we heading to Sam's or the Clearwaters first?"

"Sam's. I have a date, but Paul is going to help you with getting the food in the Clearwater's house."

"So how much are we bringing over?" I asked.

"Well we're bringing the food for Sue for this party she's throwing. She needed help and Emily offered, so we're bringing it to her. Sam says there isn't too much, but enough that you need two people bringing it in." I groaned.

"Great. So pack duty turns into this." Paul laughed.

"Hey, pup, you're the one who volunteered. You wanted to see Seth, well now you got your wish." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

...

Paul and I arrived at the Clearwaters a little later and hopped out. The door opened and I saw Sue come walking down. "Hey, Sue." Paul said as he placed some dishes into my arms.

"Easy on the girl, Paul." Sue laughed and took from me. "She's not you." I laughed.

"Yeah, Paul don't overload me." Paul chuckled and grabbed some things.

"Sorry, pup." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sue.

"So, where do you want us to put these."

"Oh, right, just follow me." I nod and she lead me inside the house. We walked into the kitchen where I saw Leah and Seth. Seth was already taking some food. "Seth, wait until the party." She rolled her eyes at me. "Boys."

"I think it's why my dad's happy he has two girls." Sue laughed and I placed things down. From the corner of my eyes I can see Seth trying to clean up and look decent for me, which I had to try not to laugh at.

"Thanks, Amy so much for helping. I know if it was just Paul, he'd be complaining the entire time." I laughed and nod.

"Yeah, that's Paul for you, but I have a leash on him so..."

"Really, funny pup." Paul said as he slapped me in the head.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Paul shot a glare at me as I fixed my hair. Sue just laughed.

"Sam's right, you guys do bicker a lot." I nod.

"It's worst when Jared's here too." I told her.

"Where is Jared anyways?"

"See he actually got himself a girlfriend." Paul rolled his eyes and started outside to bring more in.

"Oh, really? So he's with her right now." I nod.

"Yeah, he's kind of really bad with the whole dating thing, but I figure helping him, as painful as it is, would make it so he's not whining so much like Paul." Sue laughed.

"I missed having you around Amy. You should come over more. I remember when you were just a little girl you'd come over all the time." I smiled. I remember that. "You and Leah were friends then." I smiled at Leah, but she just glared.

"We don't need a trip down memory lane, mom. Things changed." With that Leah stormed out.

"Don't mind her, she's always being a bitch." Seth told me shooting me a cute smile before getting hit in the back of the head by his mom.

"What did I tell you about swearing, Seth." He rubbed his head and looked at his mom.

"Ow."

"Good, hopefully you'll learn." I laughed and Sue shook her head.

"So, only having daughters you say?" I laughed.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Seth." Sue said, causing Seth to look away from me and to his mother. "How about you and Amy go help Paul before he starts having a tantrum." I laughed.

"Sure." I smiled at her before heading outside to help Paul. Seth close behind me. "Easy there Paul. Don't drop anything." I told him as I took a few of the trays and handed them to Seth. He took them and I took some more for myself. "You could have just waited." Paul rolled his eyes and without a word headed inside.

"What's his problem?" Seth asked.

"He's just crabby because Jared's on a date." I told Seth as we walked inside.

"That should be the last of it." Paul said. "We should go." He told me and without a word walked out. I rolled my eyes and placed the things down.

"He complains about never having a girlfriend and yet he wonders why he doesn't have one." Sue laughed.

"Maybe you should help him out, Amy." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's kind of became my job with the guys. If it's not Paul then it's helping Jared pick out clothes for his date, or helping Sam figure out what would be the best gift to give to Emily for her birthday." I sighed. "It's tiring."

"And what about you?" Sue asked, catching me off guard.

"What about me?"

"Have you got someone out there that caught you eye?" Sue asked and I saw Seth look down, obviously disappointed.

"Actually, not really." I told her, surprising her and Seth.

"Really? A girl like you I would think would have million of guys lining up." I smiled.

"Well... I do, but all of them are kind of jerks. I mean every guy in my grade are either looking just for sex, or are total jerks. The seniors aren't much better." Sue smiled and I saw her sneakily glance at her son.

"What about in the younger grades? I know younger is stupid and-

"Actually I don't mind the whole age thing." I told her. "I don't care if a guy is younger or not as long as he's actually have decent." I saw Seth smile at me as I looked at Sue.

"Really?" I nod.

"Yeah." I smiled as I heard Paul honk the horn. "Has the patience of a kid on Christmas." I sighed, causing Sue to laugh. "I should probably go, but I'll see you later." Sue smiled. As I headed out I heard her whispering to her son.

"Seth, ask her out. You heard her. She doesn't mind someone younger. I can't stay to see you moping around the house. Ask her out." I bit back a smile and headed out the front door.

"What took you so long?" Paul grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I said. I turned as I heard the door close. Seth walked over.

"Hey, um... Amy, before you go can we talk?" I heard Paul grumbling to himself causing me to roll my eyes.

"If you're so impatient then just go, I can walk to Sam's." I told Paul before looking back at Seth. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked as Paul took off, like a jerk.

"Well... um... you see..." Aw he's nervous how cute. "I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow?" I smile.

"Um... I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?" I asked.

"Well, um... I was wondering... um... if you might want to go out with me... like on a date." I smiled.

"I would love to."

"Really?" Seth looked so surprised that I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yeah, sure. I would really like to go on a date with you." Seth was all smiles as I told him this.

"Great, so how about we meet here tomorrow... around 9?" I nod.

"Sure. That's fine." He smiled, but our conversation got cut off as my phone started ringing. I saw it was my dad, causing to frown. "Um.. I gotta answer this. It's my dad, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, see you later Amy." I smiled.

"Bye Seth." I waited for him to leave before answering. "Yeah?"

"Bella left." I frown. I could he was in hysterics.

"What? What happened?"

"I-I don't know. She came home from her date with Edward and the two were fighting. She told me she had to leave and so she packed her things and left."

"Dad, slow don't. It's okay. Alright, I'll be right there. Have you called Renee?" I asked.

"Yes, I called her. She's going to be down soon. She's getting the first flight here." I sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on." And with that I quickly headed into the woods and stripped. I put my clothes in my mouth with my boots and phased. I ran quickly through the woods. I didn't like Bella, but my father was freaking out. I needed to help him.


	9. Epilogue

I stood outside Bella's hospital room. When I had gotten home from Seth's my dad told me Bella dump Edward and took off. I knew there was more to it than that, but for now I took the story.

I was at the hospital because Bella apparently went to Edward who tried to stop her from leaving and she fell down a flight of stairs. I didn't know what happened, but for now this was the story everyone is going with.

I was staying to make sure everything's okay. I may not like Bella, but she is my sister.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing. I gave a sigh before answering. "Hello?"

"Did you forget something?" Jared's voice asked.

"No." I answered hesitantly.

"Really? Not even a state with a heartbroken imprint three hours ago." My eyes widen in alarm as I turned to the clock that read 12.

"Shot. Seth. Crap is he upset?"

"She called wanting tear into you because Seth hasn't come out of his. You really hurt the kid." I felt guilt fill me as I bit my lip.

"Damn it. Jared do you think you could pick me up. I'm at the hospital. My sister got hurt. I lost all track of time. Damn it, Sets is probably so upset."

"Relax. Sam called your dad to check in on you. I'm already pulling up now. Get out here so you can go apologize to the kid." I ignored the kid part and hung up.

Seth was probably upset and would not doubt not forgive me easily. I didn't mean to forgot, but I'm sure it won't matter much to him.

I walked outside and saw Jared sitting and waiting for me. "Hey Jar. Thank you so much for this."

"No problem. We can't have the kid upset with you." Jared said with a cooked grin, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I didn't plan on missing the date." I mumbled as he started the truck and head to the Clearwaters.

I started up to Sue's house, Jared driving back to Sam's. I knocked on the door, hoping Seth answered, but instead it was Sue who answered. "You're a little late." I gave a sigh and glanced up at Sue.

"Can I just apologize to Seth. I didn't mean to forget the date. I was just having family problems and forgot about the date." She signed and looked at me.

"Sam called me to tell me. I understand, but I'm not the one who you have to get to understand." Sue looked at the stairs behind her. "His room is at the end of the hall to the left. Knock before entering." Sue told me before walking away and leaving the door open.

I headed upstairs to his bedroom, taking deep breathe and knocking on his door. I heard a 'go away' from his room causing me to sigh. Even his voice sounded heart broken. I knocked again, but this time louder. "Seth, it's me. Can we talk for a moment?" I asked him. At first I got nothing, but silence. I almost gave up and headed back to Sam's, but before I could even turn away, the door opened to a bloodshot eyed Seth. My heart broke seeing how upset he was. I hurt him so much by not showing up and all I wanted to do was make it up to him. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me or even see me, but can we talk? Please?" He was quiet for a moment before nodding and walking into his room. I followed him into his room and sat down on his bed as he leaned against the wall by his closet.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the air.

"To apologize. I really didn't mean to miss our date." Seth's eyes fell at the mention of it, which made my heart feel like it was being squeezed to death.

"You didn't have to come all this way to apologize." He mumbled, but something told he did appreciate me coming all this way.

"I want to. You deserve to at least hear why I didn't show up." Seth's eyes lifted and met mine.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. "Did you change your mind or-

"Seth I wanted to go on the date with you." I told him and I saw hope shine in his eyes. I should feel happy that he still liked me, but I only felt sad because I made him hurt this bad. "It's just... My dad called freaking out because my sister had ran off, so I had to go home and check on him. Then he got a call last night saying Bella was in the hospital and... well it just got really hectic and I totally forgot I had a date with you. I feel awful and I'm really sorry about forgetting." I said, looking at him with sad eyes. I didn't expect his forgiveness, I just wanted his understanding.

I waited, but Seth just kept his eyes to the ground, not saying a word. My heart ache, but I forced myself to stand up from his bed. "I just wanted you to understand that I didn't just stood you up. I really was looking forward to that date with you, but I can understand if you're mad at me." Seth's eyes shot up and met mine.

"I'm not mad." I looked at him surprised. His voice wasn't filled with the earlier sadness, but of kindness and softness.

"You're not?" I asked. He shook his head at me, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. I had to fight the erg to move forward and brush it out of his honey brown eyes.

"I'm just confused." I gave him a confused look as he told me this.

"Why? I told you why I didn't show up."

"I'm not confused as to why you didn't show up, as you said you already explained that to me. I'm just confused as to why you wanted me to know why you didn't show up so badly. In case you didn't notice I'm barely 15. You're already 17. I'm just some kid. Most girls wouldn't even look my way and here you are honestly feeling guilty about not showing up to the date with me, a 15 year old kid." I sighed and walked over to him, he gave me a confused look, but I ignored it as I pushed the troublesome hair from his eyes.

"It's because I like you, Seth. You're sweet and funny. I don't care if you're two years younger. I really like you." His eyes met mine, the both of us giving each other honest smiles.

"I really like you too, Amy." I smiled at him even more.

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I did this." He gave me a confused look, but I didn't bother answering his confusion, instead I did what I had been wanting since I first met him. I kissed him.

...

So I didn't put Lucy or Luna in it as I had planned. I decided I'm going to put Lucy in the third book, which will take place during Eclipse. I'm putting Luna in the next one, so hope you enjoyed this so far. There will be a sequel soon and I'm going to have it be called Loyalty due to many things that will happen in the sequel. Also my cast got all messed up, so I had to go and fix it, for the fifth time, and so it's now better. I hope to see you guys in my next Twilight story, but until then I hope you've enjoyed _**The Outsider**_


End file.
